1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merchandise order receiving system, i.e., a system for receiving an order for merchandise, a product, goods, commodities or the like, and a merchandise order receiving method, both for receiving order for merchandise/goods/commodities through network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, systems for selling merchandise through a network such as the Internet have been established. In such systems, a customer accesses so-called a Website managed by an business operator by the use of a communication terminal to select a desired merchandise and input prescribed information to perform a process of receiving an order of the merchandise. In such a system, it is not necessary for a customer/client to actually visit a store in person in order to purchase the merchandise. Accordingly, the customer can spend more time to select merchandise among a variety of choices.